projectcrusadefandomcom-20200222-history
Buff
A buff is a term used to describe the improvement of a character (or aspect of a character), either through updating a game or by releasing a sequel. The opposite term is "nerf" which means to weaken the character between sequel games. Characters that were poor in comparison to other characters are often buffed in sequels, for balance reasons and to make the character more popular to play. It is also common for individual attacks that were ineffective to be buffed to increase their viability in future games. A good example of a character being buffed in the Smash series is Kirby in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where he has quicker, stronger attacks, along with increased reach, in strong contrast to his attributes in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Characters who had their attributes buffed from Brawl to Crusade *Increased KO power. *More range in every attack. *Hidden Skills now gives Link four powerful kill moves equipped with a reflector at the beginning of the move. *Spin Attack gives slightly more distance. *Slightly increased air speed. *His grab is significantly faster and has significantly less ending lag. *Dair and Uair has significantly decreased ending lag. *Slightly heavier. *More range in his Zair *Zair is faster *Link has been affected positively by the Crusade physics due to the significantly larger ledge sweetspot, helping his recovery, slightly improved hitstun gives him a slightly better combo ability and can dashdance and Crusadedash due to the low traction. '0.8 Buffs' *Significantly increased speed overall *Boomerang returns as aerial Side B, significantly improving his camping and spacing ability *Significantly improved horizontal recovery *Higher jumping ability *Lower base knockback in aerials, resulting in much easier combo set ups *Faster attack speed *0.8 physics includes the return of L-Cancelling, resulting in almost non-existent ending lag in his aerials, making him harder to punish. *Significantly increased KO power. *Slightly more reach in her Zair and is stronger. *Bombs are more useful for recovery and mindgaming. *Charge Shot is significantly stronger and has infinite range with increased priority. *Grab is less laggy. *Missle can now camp more reliably and her Super Missles can kill more reliably. *Dthrow can chain grab and is one of the best combo set-ups in the game. *Increased combo ability. *Faster overall speed. *Increased kill power. *Increased hitstun helps him combo. *Fox Illusion is stronger, has less ending lag and has more distance. *Fire Fox now produces Super Armor, gives more distance, is stronger and no longer produces a helpless animation when Fox slams in the ground. *Blaster is stronger and has more distance, *Reflector has more range and is one of the best combo set-ups in the game. *Dthrow can chain grab. *Increased kill power. *Increased range. *Increased speed overall. *Dthrow is a more reliable chain grab. *Uthrow is stronger. *Knee Smash is significantly easier to sweetspot with and is stronger. *Dair is easier to meteor smash with. *Fsmash is signifcantly stronger. *Falcon Kick is stronger. *Falcon Dive gives more vertical distance. *Raptor Boost is stronger, has less ending lag, is a more reliable meteor smash and no longer leaves Captain Falcon in a helpless state if used in the air and if it connects. *Captain Falcon has been affected positively by the Crusade physics. Low traction help him dashdance and Crusadedash, increased hitstun significantly improved Captain Falcon's combo ability. Category:Game Speculations